


Noise Canceled

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: Written from a Tumblr Promptanonymous asked: Hello! Kaiba with SO!reader who’s tone-deaf but addicted to musicals, please!~





	Noise Canceled

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. So Kaiba's birthday is coming up which means I'm banging out the prompts that should have been done a year ago. I am kind of the worst, but also I will be proud of myself if I finish them all before the end of Kaiba's birthday this year. That's how I roll everyone~
> 
> Enjoy!

With your headphones in, you sing to yourself as you surf the internet. You’re relaxed on your boyfriend’s office couch, waiting for him to wrap up his work so the two of you can go to dinner. He’s taking longer than he should, so you don’t feel bad about your singing, hoping it will hurry him along. 

Then you come across an advertisement for Hamilton, and it reminds you that Seto has a trip to New York coming up. 

You stop singing as an idea comes to you. Removing your headphones, you say, “Hey, Seto, when are you going to New York?” 

Silence. 

You sit up, turning to look at your boyfriend. “Seto?” 

He doesn’t even flinch as he continues to type on his computer. “Seto?!” you practically yell, but he doesn’t seem to respond. He might be ignoring you, but you suspect that he would still react in some way. 

It’s a gamble, but you know what might get him to respond. “I accidentally spilled coffee on your duel monsters cards once.” 

He doesn’t even glance your way. Are you a ghost? 

Angry that he’s doing such a good job of ignoring you, you throw one of the pillows at him. The pillow misses his desk by a mile and hits the window behind him. It still manages to get his attention as he glares at the pillow before focusing on you. He pulls something out of one ear. “Have you gone insane?” 

Curiosity takes hold as you set aside your computer. You hop off the couch and move over to his desk. “What’s that?” You point at the small object. It looks like an ear plug of some sort. “IS THAT WHY YOU DIDN’T RESPOND?” 

“Did you honestly think I would listen to your singing?” 

You felt your mouth drop open. Constant rejection from school musicals had told you that your singing voice was not good, but your boyfriend wasn’t allowed to be honest about that! With a huff, you storm out of his office. He can have dinner by himself tonight! 

Later that night, he forwards you an email receipt for two front row tickets to Hamilton, and you concede that maybe he isn’t that bad after all. 


End file.
